


The Wolf Admission

by Ace_Beef



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Backstory, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, OC backstory, Origin Story, Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf OC - Freeform, Werewolves, my summary sucks rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Beef/pseuds/Ace_Beef
Summary: Drew Hunter was bitten by a werewolf and to avoid harming his family he disappears from their lives. Until a year later when his younger sister, Sarah, finds him and discovers that maybe her brother isn't the same person anymore. Is he crazy? She goes to Mount Massive to find answer to this question.





	The Wolf Admission

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how my Outlast OC got addmitted to Mount Massive Asylum. I may write another short fic on how he got bitten and I may write some more that take part during the game's timeline. This is set a few months before the game's events.

“I-I’m worried about my brother…h-he’s not the same person that he used to be.”

“Go on, I’m listening.” The doctor picked up a pen from the table and held it over the blank page of a small notebook resting on the table, looking intently at the woman sitting opposite him. She nervously tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath and began to recite the first of a collection of strange tales from the week she spent with her brother…

***

“What are you doing?” Sarah was looking at her brother with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and shock. Drew froze and slowly looked round at his sister. He was standing in the kitchen of his house, grinding up a small cluster of purple flowers in a pestle and mortar. Sarah walked over to him, laughing slightly. “What…why?” Drew’s face started to turn red as he turned is wide eyes down to the partially mushed up flowers.

“Uuuh, I r-read somewhere online that these flowers make a great ingredient to a herbal soup,” Drew hesitantly replied, trying to act cheerful and continuing to grind the flowers. Sarah raised an eyebrow, sceptically.

“Drew. Don’t lie to me, that’s wolfsbane, it’s highly poisonous,” Sarah said playfully with a sly smile. Drew’s eyebrows raised upwards sharply, realising that he had been caught in a lie. He stopped grinding the flowers and turned to Sarah with a look of fake sorrow.

“Ah, you got me. They’re actually… to keep the foxes out of the garden, apparently they can’t stand the stuff,” Drew said. His sister in reply grinned and lightly punched her brother on the arm.

“Stop toying with me,” Sarah laughed as she hit Drew. Her grin faltered slightly when she saw Drew tense up slightly and an expression of aggression flickered across his face, but only for a split second before he forced a laugh out of himself. “But seriously, why mush them up? Can’t you just plant some?”

“Uuuh… w-well- a-apparently the smell of them is more potent when ground up and… uuh, spread r-round the garden,” Drew said hesitantly, turning back to face the kitchen counter and continuing. Sarah dropped her teasing grin, expression shifting to one of stern concern. Drew was clearly sprouting lies and hiding something from her, which Sarah knew was highly uncharacteristic for her older brother. Throughout their whole lives, Drew was always honest and humble, never daring to tell a lie or to hide the truth from others.

“Drew. Can you please just tell me the truth, you’ve never lied to me before… I’m your sister, you’re supposed to tell me everything… you always did tell me everything,” she said, voice growing tentative and gentle towards the end. Sarah hadn’t seen him for a year since he randomly disappeared, and she was certain that, at least physically, Drew had changed considerably since she had last seen him. He had always gone for the ‘faint stubble’ look on his face since he was about 19, but now at 24 it had gotten out of control and was now a dark, short, scruffy beard, and his ebony black hair had grown considerably, so much so that it was currently tied back in a small ponytail at the back of his head. As well as this, he had grown to just above 6ft had more hair on his arms and legs, and had gained a bit more muscle on his figure.

“Yeah, I know that but…” Drew sighed deeply and put both of his hands down on the counter top in front of him, his wide shoulders hunching up slightly. “This time, I really can’t. Honestly, you probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you. You would think that I’m mad and try and send me off to somewhere like…oh I don’t know…Mount Massive”. Drew shivered slightly at the name, their dad used to work there and he hated it. He would never describe what he saw to his children, even if they were in their 20s.

Sarah’s expression changed to one of pity. “Don’t say that,” Sarah soothed, her eyebrows raising upwards sharply as she went to put a hand on Drew’s arm. However, she quickly pulled it back when Drew made a sudden aggressive move to push it away.

“You don’t know that.”

“Drew! Whatever it is, I’m your sister and I will always stand by you and support you,” Sarah objected. She could see Drew getting more and more frustrated with every word. “I would never-“

“No! You can’t say that! You don’t understand, I KNOW that you won’t believe me!” Drew roared suddenly, clenching his fists and turning to glare at Sarah. He was fighting to resist the urge to bare his teeth at Sarah and luckily the sight of her shocked and terrified face brought Drew back to his senses. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly unclenching his fists and bringing his rapid breathing back to a normal pace.

Sarah looked him up and down. For a second, Sarah didn’t believe that her brother was standing in front of her. He had always been a calm person and Sarah had only seen him loose his temper about twice in her life. It was completely out of his character to suddenly snap like that, and even then, most ordinary people did not get so riled up and aggressive in such a short space of time. What was even weirder was that Sarah was sure that she had seen his dark brown eyes flicker yellow, but that was ridiculous…impossible even!

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Sarah, I don’t know what came over me,” Drew murmured softly, looking down at the floor in shame before looking up at his sister apologetically. Sarah had no words, she was baffled and simply stared at Drew in fear. Drew didn’t want to and knew that he couldn’t explain further, so he slowly shuffled past her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, before slamming shut the door to his bedroom.

***

“So that happened on the first night of your stay round his house?” The doctor asked calmly, writing a few more notes down in the notepad before looking back up at Sarah with the same intense stare. Sarah nodded.

“Yes. Never in my whole life had I ever seen him snap like that, it was scary, it isn’t like him at all,” she answered softly.

“Are you sure you saw his eyes turn _yellow_?” The doctor paused in his note-taking to glance upwards at Sarah with his cold grey eyes. Sarah couldn’t work out whether the doctor had a sceptical tone in his voice or not when he asked her this.

“Yes, it sounds impossible but yes. Only for a second,” Sarah assured.

“Okay.” He looked back down at his notepad and continued to write more down. There was a pause as he wrote extra notes in response to Sarah’s answer. Sarah didn’t like the silence, it made her more nervous than she already was. “Has anything else happened this week that has concerned you?”

“Yeah, he’s been more reclusive than normal. Before, he would love to go for a walk with me in the park back at home and see all of the different birds, but this week I’ve found it impossible to get him out of the house. There were also a few more occasions where his temper flared up, one of them being because he couldn’t find something, so he flipped the dining table in anger; he even growled. Plus, he flipped it so effortlessly, and it was such a large wooden table… it was…” Sarah struggled to find the right words. All the while the doctor was taking notes.

“Please continue, Sarah.”

“Oh, yes, sorry.” Sarah shook her head and the memory of Drew effortlessly and violently flipping the table, baring his teeth and growling, slipped from her mind. “So, this so far probably doesn’t sound…’asylum worthy’ but what he did last night and what he looked like this morning was the main thing that made me decide to come here…”

***

Sarah was sat in Drew’s tiny lounge on his small and creaky sofa, watching a quiz show on a tiny TV screen. She was slouched, eyes lazily drooping as she stared blankly at idiotic people barely getting easy questions right. Part of her wanted to change the channel to maybe find something more interesting, but another part of her really couldn’t be bothered to move; she’d had a tiring week. Another part of her wished that Drew was here with her, so that they could mock the contestants together, just like they used to do.

Drew had retired to bed early, as apparently for some reason he was rather exhausted. But Sarah remembered how he looked as he told her this, he looked anxious, erratic, with a tiny spark of something wild and animalistic in his eyes, the exact opposite of exhausted. Still, he had been acting weird all week, and this time Sarah let it slide. She had no idea what had happened to her brother during the year he had spent apart from her and the rest of the family, but clearly it had changed him so significantly, Sarah wasn’t even sure if her brother was the same person anymore. Isolation could be a dangerous thing for the mind.

Suddenly, muffled clattering and banging from upstairs started Sarah from her stupor. She jolted, sitting bolt upright as the crashing continued. Sarah frowned deeply; what the hell was her brother doing up there? Worried that he might have hurt himself, Sarah got up from the sofa and made her way upstairs until she was standing outside his bedroom. She was about to knock on the door and call out to Drew when she heard a loud rippling snarl amidst the crashing. Sarah realised that this could be her perfect chance to discover what Drew had been hiding from her, so she cautiously pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear what was happening behind it.

Things were being broken with force, either from being thrown, stomped on or fallen into, stifled cries and moans of intense pain broke through these sounds, all accompanied with the occasional whimper or growl. Sarah quickly became even more worried for her brother, as he sounded like he was in incredible pain, so she rapped her knuckles on the door.

“Drew! What the hell is going on in there?! Are you okay?!” Sarah called out. It suddenly went silent in Drew’s room, all of the noises ceasing abruptly. She could still hear Drew breathing heavily, and his voice came out sounding strained and rough, as if he was struggling with something.

“What? Oh, uhm- ah! -don’t worry about… me! I-I’m fine!” Sarah was not convinced at all.

“It doesn’t sound like it! It sounds like you’re wrestling and elephant in here or something.” There was a pause, before a strained groan of pain echoed through the door. It sounded like it was turning into a loud growl before it was cut off abruptly by the owner of the noise. “This is hopeless,” Sarah murmured to herself before loudly declaring, “okay Drew! I’m coming in!” Sarah pulled the handle down and began to push the door open.

“N-NO! D-don-“ There was a sound of Drew scrabbling to his feet and before Sarah could open the door wider than a crack, Drew had reached the door and held it, preventing it from being opened any wider and preventing Sarah from seeing the state of the room. Drew’s face peeked round the crack to look at Sarah and she nearly lept back in fright.

Drew was unbelievably sweaty, but that wasn’t was caused Sarah to be so shocked. His beard had suddenly grown longer and even more scruffy, and his eyes were no longer the colour of dark chocolate… they were a light hazel, almost yellow. That animalistic spark in his eyes had grown more intense since Sarah last saw them, so much so that she felt like she was looking into the eyes of a dog. The visible hand that was gripping the door was shaking violently, it even looked like the individual muscles were twitching. But before Sarah could pick up anything else weird about her brother, she received a quick “I’m fine, j-just go to bed, don’t worry,” before the door was slammed in her face.

Sarah went back down to the lounge and laid out her bedding on the sofa, where she had been sleeping all week. The whole time she was preparing her bedding and getting changed, she was staring wide-eyed, not quite sure what to make of the encounter she just had with her brother. There was one thing she was certain on: the man upstairs was not her brother anymore. She had to do something, there must be some way for her to fix him, make him better. A thought crossed her mind, based on something Drew had said earlier in the week. She shook her head furiously at the idea, as there was no way Drew was _that bad_ , no way he was bad enough to be sent… _there._

However, by the next morning Sarah’s mind had changed completely.

The front door clicked shut just as Sarah was waking up the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her bleary eyes. After a few blinks Sarah’s vision had cleared. She screamed.

Drew was stood in the hallway, frozen in place, staring wide eyed at Sarah, mouth open in a combination of fear and shock. He was stark naked… and covered in blood. Blood surrounded his mouth, covering at least the bottom half of his face, and as Sarah continued to stare back she could see red blood-stained teeth in Drew’s opened mouth. The blood on his arms made it look like he was wearing crimson elbow-length gloves, and even under surprisingly long nails, there was blood. His chest contained large smears of the crimson liquid, and various splatter-marks covered the rest of his body, causing the hair on his body to clump together like he had just stepped out of the shower.

The two siblings continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds, before Drew suddenly bolted through the hallway and up the stairs at lightning speed, quickly slamming his bedroom door after he had scampered in. Sarah continued to lay on the sofa in complete shock. Eventually she managed to get moving, quickly getting dressed and packing up all of her things. She no longer felt safe in this house.

After he had cleaned up and got dressed, Drew ran downstairs in the hope that he could try and explain all of this to Sarah, but by the time he had got to the bottom of the stairs he was greeted with an angry and fearful look from icy blue eyes before the front door banged shut.

***

“Interesting.” The doctor continued to write down notes after Sarah finished her story. She was staring off into the middle distance, re-living the emotions she had felt after waking up to see her brother walk into the house completely naked and covered in blood. “Is that everything?” Sarah blinked her eyes rapidly and turned to face the doctor again.

“W-what? Oh… yes, that’s everything,” she said sadly.

“Okay. Well it certainly sounds like your brother would benefit from being put through some tests here at Mount Massive. After these tests we will know how to properly treat him,” the doctor said factually, closing the notepad and putting it with the pen into a front pocket of his jacket. Sarah’s eyes lit up.

“So you’re saying you’ve experienced this before? And that you can cure him?” Sarah looked hopeful. The doctor hesitated.

“To an extent. We certainly have seen patients with similar behaviours, but unfortunately these kinds of behaviours have so far proven difficult to correct,” the doctor explained. His expression remained neutral. “Your brother may have to stay with us for a while in order for us to conduct truly successful treatment.” Sarah looked down at the table, sadly.

“I guess I had no other choice, this is for his own good,” she said, dejectedly. The doctor nodded curtly, not seeming to notice the emotional turmoil that Sarah was experiencing.

“That is correct, Miss Hunter. If not brought here your brother will certainly become worse, and eventually you wouldn’t have a brother anymore.” Sarah looked fearful. “Anyway, if that is all Miss Hunter, we will call you when we can bring your brother in. I am sure he will be glad of your presence during his first time here,” the doctor said, standing up and opening the door of the small consultation room and gesturing with a free hand that Sarah should leave. Sarah stood up and walked to the door, pausing and looking at the doctor with a fearful expression.

“Thanks.” She walked out of the room and continued down the hallway, making her way to the exit. As she walked, she thought to herself, ‘ _I hope I’ve done the right thing…’_

***

“Sarah, please! I don’t want to go! Please! Don’t let them conduct tests on me! SARAH!” Drew was screaming at his sister as he was being dragged away down a large corridor by three large guards, before being thrown roughly into a large room that was similar to a police interrogation room. A single tear rolled down Sarah’s cheek as she watched her brother go in for testing.

“Miss Hunter, through here,” a fourth guard said, ushering her through a door. She reluctantly walked through, entering a small room where one of the walls was mostly made of glass. The door was closed behind her and she turned to the two doctors who were already in the room. One of them was the doctor that Sarah had recited her strange week to a month ago. He gestured to the spare chair that was next to him; Sarah nervously sat down in it and looked forward to observe what was happening on the other side of the glass, not questioning why the doctors were letting her sit in on the tests. She wanted to see first-hand what was wrong with Drew.

On the other side of the glass Sarah could see the three guards wrestle her brother into a chair that was stood in the middle of the room. Leather straps were tied tightly around Drew’s wrists, ankles, waist, and neck, holding him in place as he struggled and squirmed. Once still, Sarah already noticed that same wild look in her brother’s eyes, the increased length of hair, the snarling…

All three guards had their backs turned to Drew, confident that he wasn’t going anywhere as they made last minute checks to the room. Sarah watched on in horror as her brother… changed. He began to wriggle and writhe more violently, a bloodthirsty snarl carved into his face and his animalistic eyes staring hungrily at the guard that was closest to him. These eyes began to change colour, from the dark chocolate brown of Drew’s eyes to this time a bright red colour. His hair grew longer, grew into thick, ebony black fur that covered his entire body. Muscles stretched and grew as bones snapped and cracked into place, the entire body changing to fit the anatomy of a half-man, half-wolf. Nails extended into long, tapering claws that could lacerate flesh like a knife through butter. The loudest cracking noises came from Drew’s face, as it grew outwards into a long snout, the aggressive snarl fixed in place and exposing teeth that warped into long, pointed canines. His ears stretched up and backwards, becoming more and more like a wolf’s with every snap. There were gradual ripping noises as the hospital gown Drew had been put in became too tight for the werewolf’s growing body, and with a few more violent jolts of the body, the werewolf tore off the leather restraints that were keeping it to the chair. It was only at this point that the guard the werewolf had its eyes on turned around, but it was too late.

Bloodcurdling screams echoed through the intercom that fed into the observers’ room as the werewolf lunged towards the guard and sank its teeth into his throat. Blood flew and splattered all over the walls and floor as multiple major arteries in the guard’s neck were severed in half. The other two had finally noticed the danger they were in and began to flee towards the door.

One doctor in the observing room leaned over to the panel underneath the glass and pressed a button. The remaining two guards reached to the door and frantically shook the handle. It was locked. Sarah looked round at the doctor in horror.

“Y-you locked them in… they’re going to die horrific deaths which you could have prevented!” Sarah cried. The doctor turned to face her, expression neutral.

“Or we could have postponed their deaths for a few minutes and released a werewolf. Which would you rather?” The doctor said as more harrowing screams came in through the intercom. Sarah turned back to the testing room, hating how the doctor was right in this situation.

The second guard had suffered from a clawed hand to the gut, claws digging deep into the flesh and organs that lay within. Blood poured out of the guard’s stomach like a waterfall, drenching the floor and the werewolf’s legs in the thick crimson liquid. The werewolf roared triumphantly as it ripped its hand out of the guard’s gut, before slowly licking its hand clean, blood still dripping from its drenched snout and teeth. It then lowered itself onto all fours, turning the hungry red eyes to the third and final guard, who was pressed up against the observing glass, furiously banging on the window and screaming ‘let me out! Please!’.

Sarah was trembling. This monster… was her brother. Her brother was a werewolf, and she was watching him kill innocent people in the most brutal and horrific ways. Suddenly it all made sense, the camping trip, the wild animal that had attacked the two brothers that night, the animal that killed her older brother Glen, that had seriously injured her other older brother Drew… it had been a werewolf. Drew cutting himself off from the family, it was to protect them from what he had become. Sarah began to cry as she realised the full circumstance.

The werewolf was slowly creeping up to the third guard, savouring his fear, enjoying the taste of helplessness its prey was experiencing. It licked its maw, wiping off some of the blood while eagerly anticipating its next kill. The guard glanced behind him and saw how close the werewolf was getting before turning back and slamming his hands on the glass, even more frantic than before. Sarah looked away just as the werewolf sprang forward, digging both clawed hands into the guard’s shoulders, before it plunged its teeth into the guard’s throat and yanked backwards, tearing out the entire throat. Blood covered the observation window, completely obscuring the view into the testing room, until the guard’s corpse slumped onto it and slowly slid down the glass, smearing the blood that was there. The werewolf had eaten the piece of flesh it tore off before roaring loudly, small flecks of blood and saliva being spat from the gaping maw. After its triumphant victory roar, the werewolf contented itself with devouring the remains of the three guards, ripping out intestines, livers, lungs, whatever organs could satiate its hunger.

“Test 1 has been concluded. Watch the patient until it returns to its human form and lock it up with the others,” said the doctor who had locked the door into a radio. Sarah had her face in her hands, tears seeping inbetween her fingers. The two doctors stood up and opened the door, one of them walking out and down the corridor. The other, the one who conducted the original consultation with Sarah, hesitated, before turning to face Sarah.

“Miss Hunter, it is time for you to leave. Your brother will stay here, with us. We will keep you updated on his progress and let you know if you can visit, if you wish to. A guard will lead you out.” Sarah finally looked up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the observing window and looked through the smear that the third guard’s body had created, as it was the clearest way of seeing into the testing room. She sadly watched the werewolf devour the flesh of the first guard, putting one hand on the glass. The werewolf briefly looked up at her, sensing that it was being watched. It paused for a few seconds and stared into her eyes, even though the observing window only worked one way, it knew she was there. In those few seconds Sarah could see through all of the fiery rage that burned in those eyes, right through to the calm dark chocolate ones that she knew and loved.

“Miss Hunter, you need to leave.”

Sarah tore herself away from her brother and followed the doctor out.

***

“So, Sarah, how is Drew? You found him? Is he okay?” Sarah’s parents were desperate to find out what happened to their son so bombarded Sarah with questions when she had finally returned home. Sarah looked somberly at her parents.

“He’s not the son he used to be… he’s… different…” Sarah said glumly. “He’s being kept safe… at Mount Massive.” Her dad suddenly fumed.

“He’s WHERE?!”

“Trust me, it’s for his own good,” Sarah replied, knowing that neither of her parents, especially her dad, would ever accept Drew’s fate. She sighed. She knew she had done the right thing in having her brother put in Mount Massive, but whether that was to protect her brother or the rest of their family, she wasn’t sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos! And please tell me a comment sharing your thoughts, hearing comments and feedback helps me improve! :3


End file.
